Only Forever
by JillSwinburne
Summary: collection of drabbles: what if James was captain of the Dutchman?
1. Heavy Burden

Okay this a series of drabbles about life aboard the Dutchman if James had become captain instead of Will. Don't know how long its gonna turn out to be; hopefully there'll be quite a few more : D . Please review; reviews make James smile,and we all know how nice that is.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, if I owned PotC, especially James, things would have turned out a lot differently. The overall title is nicked from the David Bowie song Underground from the Labyrinth.

**ONLY FOREVER**

1. A HEAVY BURDEN

He didn't dare give it to Elizabeth. He knew that if he were to offer it she would not refuse, not like this but even so he knew she didn't really want it. She never had. But there was no one else he could really trust; no one alive anyway.

He thought about burying it as his predecessor had but gave that up as a bad idea too. Things which were buried had a habit of being dug up around here and besides, on land there was always the possibility that it could be destroyed by accident. No, there was only one thing for it.

James Norrington watched the chest sink beneath the waves that lapped gently against the hull of his ship. Perhaps Calypso was not the most trustworthy person he could have entrusted with its precious contents but she owed him this much.

The sea wrapped the chest in her embrace as a dull thud echoed across the ocean bed. Now she had a heart.


	2. Comes With the Job

Second in this series. Hope you like.

Disclaimer still applies

2. COMES WITH THE JOB

James was shocked at the knowledge he seemed to have acquired.

He had never fully understood the purpose of the Flying Dutchman and the stories the others brought back from the Locker, about swimming spirits and dead people in boats had only confused him all the more. It had crossed his mind, just as he raised his dagger to stab the heart that if he pulled this off he risked the chance of becoming like Jones through sheer lack of comprehension.

He had thought understanding might hit him all at once but it hadn't. Rather it was as though he had always known at some level; the information seeping in through the crack in his consciousness as he needed it, like a childhood memory.

He knew. He understood and what was more he knew he would be good at this.


	3. Beofre the Mast

This one didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to but I got tired of mucking around with it.

3. BEFORE THE MAST

When Lieutenant Groves clambered aboard the deck of the Dutchman James felt a tightness grip his chest.

"Good God in Heaven! James!"

The two men embraced and James thought it strange that a dead man should feel so solid. But the moment was interrupted by a dry cough from nearby and James turned to see Gillette standing there with a quirked eyebrow.

"Andrew!" he exclaimed. He shook his head.

"Were you both on the Endevour?" he asked and they nodded.

"They wanted to put us in a couple of those little boats," said Theo, jerking his head to where the little flotilla was coming into formation behind them. "But we wanted to see you."

"To see me, whatever for?"

Andrew cast his sarcastic eye around the deck which was deserted save for a few other spirits. "Well we thought you might need some help running things," he said.

"We know the deal," added Theo before James could interrupt. "A hundred years before the mast." He clapped James on the shoulder. "The time'll just fly by."

James couldn't help but smile at the proposition.

"Very well," he said. "In which case you can fight over who gets to be first mate."


	4. Her Captain's Fancy

This one's a bit longer but I really like it. I liked the idea of the ship changing depending on her captain. Anyway, please review,you know you want to : D

4. HER CAPTAIN'S FANCY

The Flying Dutchman had been a fearsome ship to behold. With her seaweed sails and her barracuda-like prow she had been been nothing less than terrifying. In other words she had suited her captain to a tee.

However, a barnacle encrusted deck and black and gloomy hull did not suit James Norrington. Neither was he enamoured of the gigantic organ in the captain's quarters which was devoid of practically any other furniture or the fish-heads which fell out in a cascade of slime whenever one opened a cupboard. He professed himself almost instantly disgusted with the state of the ship; quite loudly actually, after having slipped in a puddle of fish-guts and grog.

But the Dutchman was not just any ship. She could sail beneath the sea, she could sail to the underworld and she had a new captain whom she wished to please.

Slowly at first, subtly thing began to change around the ship. Things were cleaner, tidier, there was food in the cupboards and brandy in the drinks cabinet. One day James looked up to see that the sails were in fact now pristine and white. The organ disappeared to be replaced with bookshelves and a bed and a desk and charts.

When he rose one morning to find the prow reassembled and the whole ship re-painted he found himself laughing with recognition.

His lieutenants found him hanging over the rail and smiling to himself.

"What is it sir?" asked Andrew, leaning over the rail himself.

He almost fell overboard when he saw, printed in gold the words _Dauntless II_.

James stroked the wood gently as he laughed at Andrew.

"It's good to have you back old girl," he murmured under his breath.


	5. A Questionable Crew

I really like this one, I like dialogue drabbles. Enjoy

5. A QUESTIONABLE CREW

"Absolutely not."

"But sir, they're very keen to join."

"No Andrew! They're pirates."

"You can't blame us for that."

"You shut up."

"I was only sayin'."

"Well you can just not say. I can't really understand why you should think I would be inclined to take any of you as part of my crew."

"Well, we've been here before."

"They haven't."

"No, but they're willin' to give it a try."

"Willing to give anything a try sir."

"So I see. Oh very well then, but only because I need the men. Messers Pintel and Ragetti be so kind as to weigh the anchor. Mr Murtogg, Mr Mullroy, make yourselves useful for the moment but rest assured we shall be having words later."

"Yes sir."


End file.
